


Getting to Bed

by Oparu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably falls in the middle of the episode "Michael". For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/notjustclosets/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/notjustclosets/"><b>notjustclosets</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Bed

Michael was still keeping her up at night. No matter how many times she tried to tell herself he was a Wraith even now, the idea that something human lived inside of every Wraith was deeply disconcerting. He looked so human; so confused when he looked up at her from the holding cell. She couldn't sleep and she'd been searching, desperately for something that would clear her conscience.

John's hand snaked invasively along her lower back and teased the waistband of her trousers. "I can't sleep," he complained softly into her ear. "Neither can you, apparently."

Hearing her voice catch in her throat, Elizabeth tried to shake off the shiver his touch ran up her spine. "I was trying to study what the Ancients knew about the development of the Wraith from the early Iratus bugs."

John winced at the mention of the creatures. "It's oh-three-hundred," he chided her with the hint of a chuckle in his voice. Feeling his lips rub against the back of her neck, Elizabeth sighed and tried not to think about the way his hip was pressed into her ass. "You should come to bed," he offered as he nudged his hip a little more firmly into her. "It's nicer with you."

"You can sprawl over the whole thing without me," she teased back deciding that a little flirting was better than having a serious discussion about how much time she liked to spend in his bed. "It's cooler--"

"Cold," he corrected as his thumb slipped beneath her panties. "Colder than your skin," John pretended to wine as he ran his thumb over towards her waist. "Don't you need your jacket down here in the archives?"

"I'm h-warm-" she choked as she narrowly avoided the innuendo, "Actually."

"Your ass isn't," John murmured with a lazy dirtiness that made her skin tingle and her chest tighten slightly.

"Maybe it doesn't need to be," Elizabeth quipped as she pressed a few buttons and pretended to distracted by her work. His right hand moved around to the button on her trousers, and then down the zipper. Pushing back away from his hand put her ass fully in contact with his hardening cock.

"Watching you work turns me on," he chuckled when she stopped in sudden surprise. "

His pointer finger dove into her trousers, skimming her panties before he started upwards.

Turning awkward towards him, Elizabeth tried to ignore the way his crotch was nearly level with hers. "Watching me work?"

John's left hand cupped her chin. "You bite your lip," he murmured as he kissed the back of his thumb instead of her skin and grinned when he felt her sigh in disappointment. "Damned distracting," he winked playfully. Turning her away from him, back to the console in front of her, John started easing her trousers off her left hip. "Keep working," he begged when she tried to face him again.

When she called up the next entry, he pulled her trousers off her other hip and a hint of the cool air of the room crept in to the heat building between her legs. Biting a gasp back into her throat, Elizabeth felt his fingers against the bare skin of her leg. "This isn't--" she started to protest.

"It isn't," he agreed in a purr as he deftly undid the clasp of her bra. With the binding fabric out of the way, his hands were able to cup the bare flesh of her breasts. Teasing her nipples with his palms, he pressed them against her rib cage as he started to nibble the back of her neck.

Hitting too many keys at once just stopped the archive where it was and she stared helplessly at the same paragraph as the words started to blur. Elizabeth's hands were starting to sweat as she gripped the console. Rubbing himself against her ass in a slow circle as he hardened further, John explored her with his hands. Running two fingers over her clit through her panties, he let the harshness of the fabric make her grow wetter that much more quickly. His thumb slipped around the seam and taunted her for a moment before he let it creep inside.

Moaning slightly, she bit it back reflexively.

"'Lizabeth," he growled into the back of her neck as he closed his left hand around one of her breasts. "No one can hear you." His groan as her fumbling hands jostled his cock through his trousers echoed his point.

Unlike their quarters, they had no neighbors down here. Tugging at the vent in his boxers, she laughed when he blew across the back of her neck to distract her. His left hand pinched her nipple lightly before he brought it back to her ass. Cupping the smooth skin of her hips, he used both thumbs to ease her panties down. Spreading her legs slightly with his knee, John let himself feel her ass against his cock.

His moan of pleasure when her hand found the aching tip made her shiver. John repaid the touch with two rolling fingers against her clit.

"Fuck me," she snapped desperately tilting her hips into his touch. With her back to him, she could barely get his boxers down, but somehow she managed. His cock seemed to scald her inner thigh and Elizabeth felt her knees start to give. John's fingers moved again, testing her as the tightness between her legs abruptly became nearly painful.

"Say it again," John pleaded as he lifting his cock to torture her just beneath her entrance. He ran himself along her once just to feel the wetness of her need. His lips were pressed against her neck and she could feel him struggling to hold onto his control. His fingers pressed up against her clit and her words turned into a startled cry of pleasure.

Elizabeth's breath rushed into her throat in a hiss. "Fuck me," she repeated and felt the words hang in the air between them. Pulling his cock up towards her, she bit her lip as he slid his way in. The tightness within her seemed to turn to heat as he pushed further. John stopped and she felt him catch his breath as he leaned with her over the console.

Fingering her clit until she was begging him with her hips to move. John Straightened up, and started to move inside of her. As if he was bringing his fingers and his cock together, he continued rolling her clit between two fingers as he quickened his pace. His breath echoed in her ears and the heat of it stung her neck. When she leaned down her breasts nearly skimmed the console and she guided his free hand to her chest.

Moaning as her knees started to tremble, Elizabeth rocked her hips back and forth in a haphazard rhythm with him. Her tightly wound body didn't have much endurance and her eyes started to sting. Her hand curled around his back, straining her wrist and her arm until he grabbed her hand and connected them. Moving her hips in counterpoint to his, she felt John's cock nearly pull out of her before he changed the angle and started forcing her tighter against the console.

Her panting turned guttural as he found his way deeper. The smack of his hips against her ass echoed from the walls of the archive. First she moaned with his movement, then Elizabeth couldn't tell what sounds she was making because all she could hear was his breath on her neck and the need in his throat. His hands were impossibly tight on her sides. His lips on her neck again sent her over.

Shuddering through the gutting orgasm that slammed into the back of her head, Elizabeth just stood there, trembling and nearly numb as John held her firm and thrust into her. His hot, sticky release ran down her inner thigh before she pulled up her panties and caught most of it in the fabric. His hands wrapped around her chest, squeezing her breasts before they dropped to her waist. His cock was still hot against her skin, but neither of them were desperate.

Turning in the circle of his arms, Elizabeth brushed his lips with hers before she tried his mouth with her tongue. He was still catching his breath and he broke the kiss to rest his forehead against her cheek. "Come to bed," he sighed as she started to laugh.

"I'm tired now," Elizabeth agreed raising an eyebrow as she started pulling up her zipper. Moving her feet nearly made her lose her balance as she forgot how shaky her knees were.

John's hand buried itself in her hair as he held her close. "It'll work out," he promised seriously.

Tightening her arms around his back into a hug, Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed out all of the worry still in her chest. "Until then I suppose you'll want to distract me with sex?"

"I thought I was just trying to tire you out," he offered innocently reaching back to her breast.

Pretending to glare at the hand on her chest, Elizabeth leaned closer to his ear. "You're cute when you lie through your ass."

Dropping his hand from her breast, he grabbed one cheek of her butt firmly in each hand and winked. "Maybe if you got yours into bed earlier, I wouldn't have to."


End file.
